Next Time Round
by Ozzyols
Summary: Leo points out a few home truths about the inevitable


**Next Time Round**

**by: **Ozzyols

**Character(s): **Josh, Leo  
**Pairing(s): **Josh/Donna  
**Category(s): **Angst/Romance  
**Rating:** Y/Teen  
**Summary: **Leo points out a few home truths about the inevitable.  
**Spoiler:**Yes – there are implied spoilers for 7.13 The Cold.Story set Post "7.13 - The Cold" but Pre Leo's departure (also includes spoilers for Crackpots and these Women)  
**Feedback:** Always… it's great to know people like you… really, really like you!  
**Authors Notes:** Firstly. Disclaimers… Don't own nothing… and thank everything for Aaron Sorkin who gave us such fun toys to play with. Secondly. I am Australian; don't know anything about real Whitehouse procedures… so if this wouldn't happen in real life… well too bad… it will in my little corner of fantasy... Enjoy.

Leo spotted Josh sat in the carver chair by the window of the hotel suite doubling as the Santos/McGarry War Room. Whatever was on the paper in his hands it was clear that Josh wasn't paying any attention to it. Instead he sat staring out over the Philadelphia skyline, his eyes distant – where ever his head was at, it wasn't with the rest of him in Philly.

Leo walked over and tapped the younger man on the shoulder. Josh snapped his head up in surprise to look at his former boss.

"Walk with me with you?" Leo said, nodding towards the open door that lead to the hallway.

"Sure."

Josh rose from the chair with a fluidity that always seemed to catch Leo off guard for some reason. Immediately falling into step besides Leo, the two men wove their way through the assembled staffers.

A momentary turn of Josh's head caught Leo's eye. Following his line of sight Leo noticed Donna pouring over something with Annabeth on one of the laptops on the other side of the room. As quick as the moment had come, it had passed and Josh was once again focused on where he was going.

They managed to pick their way thorough the room and finally reached the relative quiet of the hall outside. Leo glanced up and down the walk way. The entire floor had been booked out for their guys, and now with the exception of a figure hastily moving down the other end of the hall, the only other people around where the ever present secret service.

Josh moved over and leant against the wall. "Did you need me for something?" He asked, rolling the papers in his hand into a tube.

"Not particularly… whatcha' reading?" Leo glanced down at the cylinder.

"Oh this? It's the…" Josh paused. "It's the…. Um…." He unrolled them and looked down at the words, for what Leo guessed was probably the first time. "It's the proposed schedule for Cincinnati apparently." Josh scratched at the side of his neck.

"Oh. Important?"

Josh shook his head. "No, I just didn't get a chance to… before… things have been a little… y'know."

"Yeah." Leo agreed, "So how you been holding up kid? You seem distracted."

Josh grinned incredulously. "Kid? You haven't called me that in a while Leo."

"I'm feeling nostalgic. So how are you?"

"Ask me again after election day" Josh snorted.

"You and me both."

Josh pushed himself away from the wall and patted his hand on Leo's shoulder. "I've gotta get back in there" he said as he passed.

Oh no! He wasn't getting away that easily.

Leo turned after him. "Josh you know if we win there's a good chance that Matt is going to offer you the Chief of Staff position?" Josh paused and turned back to Leo, a frown creasing his brow. "You know there's a chance right."

"I s'pose."

"Do you think you are up to it?"

"Did you?"

Leo shrugged, "It was an experience!"

"You think?" Josh joked.

"Seriously, Josh, if he does, there are certain things you are going to have to do, certain decisions you are going to have to make."

"Yeah Leo, I know." He smiled.

"What I mean is, do you think you are going to be ready for them?"

"I won't know until I try I guess."

"And when The NSA gives you that card this time, you can't say no, you know that right?" Leo watched his friends face fall.

There it was; the same look he had seen nearly eight years ago in the residence. But this time he understood what was behind it. Leo stepped over, right up close to the younger mans elbow, and gently lead him back to the open door to the suite so they were looking directly over at Annabeth and Donna's table.

"You know that assistants aren't included in the procedures…" Beside him, Leo saw Josh's adam's apple bob up and down as he nodded. "It's a whole different ball game when it comes to wives – bet you didn't know that though did you?"

It took a moment for his comment to sink in, but suddenly a neon bright grin formed on Josh's face. Leo felt a Cheshire Cat-like grin of his own grow as he saw the implication of his words become clearer to Josh.

"Really?"

"Really." Leo slapped Josh on the back and walked away. "See ya round kid!"

Some days, he decided, Leo McGarry was a good person to be.


End file.
